project_mongoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Erandis Vol
Erandis Vol, usually known as Lady Vol or "The Lich Queen", is the last heir of the House of Vol, the elven bloodline that bore the Mark of Death. Born to an elven mother and dragon father, Erandis was the hope of many to end the war between the dragons and elves. She is believed dead by most, but was brought back as a lich and is secretly the leader of the Blood of Vol and the Emerald Claw. Biography Named after her grandmother, Erandis is the daughter of Minara, Matriarch of House Vol, and Emerald Claw, a green dragon whose real name is known only to Minara. Erandis was apart of a genetic project, a misguided attempt to bridge the understanding of two races and end the ancient war between the nation of Aerenal and the forces of Argonnessen. Minara gave birth to Erandis before the War of the Mark over 3600 years in the past. Minara allied with the rogue dragon, Emerald Claw who impregnated her. During her pregnancy she fell deeply in love with Emerald Claw though, it is not known if her feelings were mutual. The child was raised in secrecy however, not even House Vol knew of Minara's love for the dragon. It's not known how but word of the half-dragon child was leaked, some believe she was betrayed by one of the elves of her very own house however, none of these people can explain exactly who or why they did this. The prevailing belief among historians is that her own father, desperate for an end to the devastating conflicts, voluntarily announced the news of the successful breeding of both dragon and elf. If this was truly the Emerald Claw's objective then he achieved it to some degree, as the revelation of Erandis' birth brought an end to the periodic conflicts and an alliance between dragons and elves. Out of mutual fear of the power House Vol could one day possess through these half-dragons, the elves and dragons united under the goal of exterminating the half-dragons and House Vol's bloodline along with it. Not long after the purge began, Erandis' father disappeared. Similar to the mystery of who betrayed Erandis, no one knows what happened to the Emerald Claw though two theories exist. One is that he perished defending the half-dragons, the other is that he fled Eberron out of shame of his hubris. Towards the end of the war Erandis was killed and refusing to accept her death, Minara resurrected her as a lich and had a handful of close allies escort Erandis to Khorvaire. To this day she seeks only revenge for her own life and that of her family and house, and to achieve what she believe is her destiny — a destiny that is known only to her and her inner circle in the Emerald Claw. Objectives Erandis intends to become the Queen of Death, revive the Mark of Death and to take revenge against the dragons of Argonnessan and the elves of Aerenal. Erandis keeps her existence secret even from most of her followers, trusting only the highest ranking members of the Emerald Claw. She uses the Order of the Emerald Claw to carry out intelligence reconnaissance and infiltration. She has charmed those who have political influence or placed her followers into those positions in order to control the agenda and actions of nations and factions. She also watches the elves closely to see if her bloodline flows through them. Dragonmark Erandis is the only person who bears the Mark of Death, though due to being undead she cannot use its powers. The Blood of Vol Erandis created the Blood of Vol to seek out those with the Mark of Death, and to reform House Vol. Order of the Emerald Claw Erandis created the Order of the Emerald Claw and uses it to further her goals. Many of the Emerald Claw's officers are undead, whether they be vampires, liches or mummies.